


Everything I Say On Hotel Nights

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Night, Kissing, M/M, Strip Tease, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gonna strip for me, Frankie?” Gerard’s mock-seductive voice drifted over to me. Hotel nights were always risky with Gerard when we needed to share rooms.<br/>“Shut up.” I laughed, hands paused on the shirt I was about to take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Say On Hotel Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn - no plot besides the fact they're on a hotel night.
> 
> This is also pretty much the first smut I've written, so be kind.  
> Enjoy!

“Gonna strip for me, Frankie?” Gerard’s mock-seductive voice drifted over to me. Hotel nights were always risky with Gerard when we needed to share rooms.

“Shut up.” I laughed, hands paused on the shirt I was about to take off. We’d shoved our bags in the corner of the room as soon as the door was closed and Gerard had settled on the edge of his bed to take his boots off. Deciding not to hedge my bets, I toed my sneakers off, loosing the grip on my shirt. Barefoot on carpet felt good, regardless that it was hotel carpet.

 

I stopped in my tracks when I turned to see Gerard still sitting on the edge of the bed – the _double_ bed.

“Uh…” I gulped. Neither of us would mind sharing a bed, but if Gerard was set on teasing me with mock-lure, I wasn’t sure how much of it I could take. “I thought we asked for twin beds.”

“Not this time, apparently.” He looked up at me, innocence daring to lace his gold-flecked eyes.

“It was _you_ , dickwad. You arranged all the rooms!” I raised my voice as the innocent veil blew away from Gerard’s face to reveal a knowing smirk. Picking up my discarded shoe, I chucked it at him playfully and it smacked against his arm. Turning away, I tried not to get pissed-off with him.

 

Taken by surprise, yet again, I felt him appear behind me. I breathed in with shocked happiness as his arms folded warmly around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, his bare toes brushing my ankle.

“I thought, y’know…” He trailed, breath leaving a pleasant heat on my neck.

“What?” I asked, twisting around to face him and leaning my hands on the dresser behind me. If what he was saying was still part of his act, I was poised to boot him in the shins and shove him away.

“That one of us should finally break the ‘ _everything I say on hotel nights is just a joke_ ’ barrier.” Holding the back of my head desperately – probably in case I tried to move away – he kissed me. My hands roamed his sides before ending up tracing the lines of his shoulder blades, slowly, tenderly. We stopped kissing. Our eyes locked.

“I like your thinking.” I breathed, relieved that I wouldn’t have to endure lying next to him all night while trying not to make any contact like I was scared of giving him an static-electric shock.

“Fucking _finally_.” He chuckled, stealing another kiss to avoid me hitting his chest in a childish embarrassment-strop.

 

Leaving me so he could dig around in his bag, he told me to turn the bedside lamps on and switch the ceiling light off. It left a surprisingly gorgeous dim light everywhere that I could already see highlighting Gerard’s cheekbones in such a way that made my stomach flip. He stood again, setting a condom and a lube sachet on the bedside counter where one of the lamps stood.

“Really?” I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Dude, if I was getting us a bed, it was only logical to get us everything else.” He smiled, rolling his eyes and sauntering over to me.

“Fair enough.” I said, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes and leaning up to tease a kiss out of him. “So, what’s next on your step-by-step plan?”

“Well…” He began, walking me over to the foot of the bed. “We go over here.” Holding our hands up, palm to palm, he made our fingers interlock and rested a knee on top of the covers. His other knee joined and I remained standing in front of him. “Then, you follow me onto here.” Obeying, I crawled up and Gerard scooted backwards to lean on the pillows, sitting up with his legs stretched out in front of him. I advanced of my own accord then, walking on my shins so I could straddle Gerard’s thighs and fuse our clothed chests together.

 

Our noses touched, our breath entering each other’s mouths.

“Then, we kiss some more.” Gerard told me in a lowered, whispery voice. A smile made the corners of his lips twitch. My back shuddered as our lips made contact again, the kisses getting more intense. My lips got wet with Gerard’s tongue and I stuck mine out too, letting it roll into his mouth. Shifting, I could feel us both getting hard, separated only by a few thin layers of material. No more instructions were given, even when his hands ventured onto my back underneath my t-shirt.

 

An idea formed in my dizzied thoughts.

“Can I strip now?” I uttered, grinding my hips down harder than I’d planned and dragging a moan from his mouth. Gerard nodded as I leaned back upright, looking me up and down and tugging at the hem of my shirt. I leaned down again and whispered directly into his ear. “I’m stripping you first.” I felt him quake beneath me.

 

Reaching for his shirt, I pulled it off him and shuffled backwards, leaving kisses on his chest before finding enough space for my hands at his belt. I forced pressure there as I unbuckled him and slipped the belt out from its loops, letting it clatter to the floor. I rubbed my hands up his sides and back down to his hips. He lay back more, letting his arms rest above his head and raising his hips so I could remove his jeans, leaving his boxers where they were for the time being. The end of the bed appeared under my backwards-crawl and I stood from it, staring intently at Gerard’s hungry expression. I decided to tease him and go slow on purpose. I slid a hand up inside my shirt, only revealing my tattooed hips a bit. My free arm slung itself backward over my shoulder and I rolled my head back, mouth opening. Both hands found their path to return to the hem of my shirt and I removed it, making sure to stretch my arms up for as long as possible before letting my shirt drop silently. Glancing down momentarily, I took hold of my belt and stood with my feet wide apart. Stare securely fixed back on Gerard, I let my lips part, breathing out as I unbuckled my belt slower than I ever had in my life. I didn’t take it out of the belt loops, just began to unbutton and unzip instead, sighing as I reached in and palmed myself once. That was enough; Gerard’s eyes were glowing lustrously and his knees were drawn up slightly, weight resting on his hands. Rolling my jeans down and stepping out of them, I crawled back up to Gerard and whined at the friction as I rested between his legs.

 

He kissed me desperately as we rolled our hips.

“Where’d you learn _that_?” He huffed, still with enough mind to crack a joke.

“Don’t question it.” I replied, my words falling into his mouth. “What’s next?” He looked at me like it was a stupid question. “I mean in the plan; who does what?” Letting me grind a while longer, he ran ghostly fingers down my arms, tracing my tattoo lines and making me shudder. He pulled me towards him, crashing my chest down onto his, and our faces were so close that all I could see were his alluring eyes.

“I wanna fuck you, Frankie.” He let his voice quiver with a strange strength. His arms stretched down behind me and he grabbed my ass, crawling his hands further down onto my thighs to get me to straddle him again. “I want you to hold onto the headboard and I want to fuck you.”

 

Finishing my job of stripping Gerard, I tugged his boxers off and removed mine while he got the lube and the condom from the counter. We crawled back together and he pressed himself behind me, sliding his hands across my stomach. I could feel his dick between us, pressing and eager. A kiss was placed on my neck before a hand on my shoulder guided me down gently to hold onto the top of the headboard. The hand drew a line down my spine before a lubed-up finger pressed at my hole. I breathed deeply as Gerard’s finger entered me, sliding in a couple of times before he added a second. I gasped and threw my head back, telling myself it wouldn’t hurt so much if I was patient. Relaxing, I realised it had started to feel good when his fingers scissored inside me and he added a third.

 

Moaning seemed to be the signal for him to pull his fingers out. I whined, reverse-thrusting in impatience not to feel so empty all of a sudden. Gerard had rolled the condom on and lubed it up when he leaned right over my back and spoke into my neck, heated breath reaching my ear.

“Patience, Frankie.” He teased, leaving a kiss where I knew the pumpkin was between my shoulder blades. Taking hold of my hip, he positioned himself at my entrance and I held a little tighter onto the headboard as he pushed in slowly, so careful to monitor my every move. He slid in fully and rubbed circles in the small of my back with his thumbs to get me to relax. It worked wonders and I leaned back on Gerard’s dick to make him start moving again.

 

Moans poured from both our mouths once we’d got some rhythm. I was completely incapable of words from the outset. Gerard’s thrusts grew quicker and he leaned over me again, snaking an arm around my waist, his free hand wrapping around my dick, my hands holding us up with my grip on the jolting headboard. One slight shift made me change the angle of my hips and I found my words tumbling out again.

“ _Fuck_ , Gee. Do that again. Right– _nng_ – _there_.” He was hitting my prostate so spot on, still pumping my dick in rhythm, and I was losing control. He quickened his pace, racking my bones, exquisitely dangerous. “ _Close_.” I warned. My voiced sounded wrecked. Two more perfect thrusts, my moans accompanying each, and I came onto Gerard’s hand, sighing and panting. Letting my hips carry on moving, I helped him finish and he only lasted another couple of thrusts.

“Oh, _shit_.” He whined, peeling away from my spine and leaning his head back as he came.

 

Pulling out and getting rid of the condom, he was still panting when his hands ushered my hips backwards. I let go of the headboard and stood on my knees again, stomach pressed to Gerard’s as we kissed, arms slung lazily around each other’s hips. We got under the covers and I let my legs wander and get tangled with his while we made out, immersed in the aftermath.

“Glad I arranged the rooms this time?” He murmured.

“Fuck yes.” I affirmed, enjoying the sight of his pink cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips. Gentle fingers combing through the back of my hair lulled me to be heavy-lidded. I sighed happily. “You’re arranging all the rooms from now on.” I felt him chuckle, the vibration tickling my chest. “Sorry I threw my shoe at you.”

“Worth it.” He shrugged tiredly, still smiling. We kissed more, slow and exhausted, all tangled up together, and fell asleep with the lamps still dimly illuminating the hotel room.


End file.
